


小巷子

by Za_mzppeli_n



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Za_mzppeli_n/pseuds/Za_mzppeli_n
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	小巷子

亚瑟从圣丹尼斯墓园里醒来已经是中午。

他想站起来,湿滑的泥地又让他重重栽在地上，从大腿蔓延到臀部的疼痛告诉他昨晚发生的事情不仅仅只是抢劫那么简单,他头发乱糟糟的,喉咙发紧,真不该随便相信别人,亚瑟以为自己能处理好事情,他意识到这座被沼泽包围的城市比看上去更加肮脏不堪。

“哦……是你啊，你需要点什么？”酒馆里的酒保看着眼前狼狈不堪的牛仔，变扭的微笑着

“给我一间房间，呃……还有，我得洗个澡。”亚瑟捏着脖子后颈酸痛的地方上了楼，在浴室里脱下贴身衣物，织物上一大片发黄干燥的精斑让亚瑟感到恶心，“耶稣！”亚瑟咕哝着，裤子里黏糊糊的触感更让亚瑟差点哭出声，浴缸里的热水刺痛着敏感的臀肉，亚瑟能感到他以前从未被人碰过的地方正在不自觉地收缩着，更该死的是，那地方比起大腿的瘀伤疼得多了。

亚瑟尽量让自己不去回想起昨晚发生的一切，他需要更多其他事情来分散注意力——————“需要有人帮忙吗？”敲门声打断了他的思绪，“呃……当然。”几乎是反射性的回答，亚瑟还没来得及后悔自己的决定，一位胸部极大的女人从门后走进来。

亚瑟靠在浴缸边缘，任由女人抚摸他的身体，当女人伸手触碰到下腹时，亚瑟突然拱起背部尖叫一声，把女人吓得缩回手退了几步，“发生了什么事？先生？”

亚瑟尴尬地从浴缸里站起来，“一切都很好，谢谢你的帮助……我想我应该回房间了。”

“好吧，再见。”

亚瑟并不打算留下那件沾满淫液的衬衫，他换了身新衣服，坐回到房间床头，打算借助睡眠来恢复精力，但两瓶威士忌下肚后反而更加清醒，喉咙里旋转着酸液混着威士忌的味道，亚瑟起身下楼，走向前台点了一碗奶油龙虾汤，他坐在位置上，搅动着奶油浓汤，龙虾汤一直是亚瑟心中排行前几名的美食，但现在却如此难以下咽，亚瑟切下一小块龙虾肉塞进嘴里咀嚼，胡椒和咸味在口腔里慢慢扩散开来，这倒是给他一些安慰，至少暂时把恶心感压进胃里了。

然而淡黄色的浓汤却让亚瑟想起那件被糟蹋的衬衫，上面沾满了令他想吐的东西———他捂着嘴巴离开酒馆，倚靠在就酒馆外的墙上，用腹部深呼吸，压制胃里翻滚的酸液，“噢…又来了……”亚瑟鼻子酸溜溜的，从嘴里吐出刚吃下没多久的龙虾肉以及混合着胃酸的威士忌，他捶着胸口不断咳嗽，生理泪水又引发一阵视线模糊，亚瑟闭上眼睛在做巷子里不断深呼吸，让自己看起来不那么狼狈。

胃里还在不断翻滚着，强烈的恶心感让亚瑟一连串干呕，他挪到巷子阴影处，双指探进自己的嘴里用力按压舌根部，喉咙一阵猛烈的收缩，更多的黏液顺着食道喷涌而出，还有些残余粘液挂在亚瑟唇边，确认再也没有东西可以吐出来后，他缓缓从墙角站起来，望着圣丹尼斯繁华的夜景，他像个丢了魂的人正在缓缓地往酒馆里走去，却在巷子里被一个陌生男人拦下。

“你看上去不太好，需要帮助吗？”陌生男人穿着打扮还算不错，那个男人直勾勾盯着亚瑟的眼睛，这让亚瑟背后有些发毛，他推开那人的肩膀，那个陌生男人又抓住手臂问道，“你要多少钱？”

“什么？你想抢劫？”亚瑟抽开手，凶狠的盯着眼前的男人，亚瑟已经在脑内筹划这个男人的死法，如果这个人在继续缠着他。

“不，不！当然不！”男人宽阔的手掌搭在亚瑟肩上，“你看上去非常需要钱？甜心，我有个非常好的提议。”男人从口袋里拿出一叠钱在亚瑟面前转圈，看到美金，亚瑟定了定神，问那个男人：“你有什么…要…”亚瑟在失去意识前看到男人推了推鼻梁上的单片眼镜，露出诡异的微笑。

************************************************************************************************************************************

亚瑟再次醒来时不知身处何处，迎接他只有黑暗，以及一股草料味。亚瑟的头被装饲料麻袋套着，脖子被粗麻绳紧紧捆住，双手被反绑在身后，全身上下被扒了个精光。唯一欣慰的地方是双腿没被绑着，他还有机会能从这个破地方逃出去。他不停扭着双手挣脱麻绳的控制，是平克顿干的吗？为什么要怎么做？亚瑟感到疑惑。

一声开锁的声音，门被打开，亚瑟逃脱的计划泡汤了。从脚步声来判断大概有4个人，亚瑟认为他还在圣丹尼斯某个地方，因为空气中飘着只有圣丹尼斯特有的工业烟味。

“米尔顿先生……？”亚瑟试探性的问道，对方并没有回应这个名字。

“看起来我们的小宠物醒了？”其中一个男人走到亚瑟的身后，鼻子贴咋亚瑟肩膀上贪婪地吸气，让亚瑟感到一阵反胃，企图用肩膀顶了那个男人的鼻子，被男人躲开了。

亚瑟想给那个男人来一记头槌，却被另外三个人按在椅子上，“你们他妈的是谁啊？”亚瑟挣扎着，男人走到他面前按住亚瑟的头部，“叫吧，趁现在还能叫的时候。”

“什么？呃…我不值钱…至少没有很多钱可以给你们，我刚被人抢劫…所以，放我走吧。”亚瑟试图说服这些人，他身上唯一值钱的大概就是几枚戒指和一块铂金怀表，以及十几块钱。他是个彻头彻尾的穷鬼，为了帮派的生活他几乎贡献自己所有钱和物品。

“他们会为你而花钱的，甜心…”男人往亚瑟的手臂上扎了一针麻醉药物，亚瑟的身体逐渐瘫软在男人眼前。

************************************************************************************************************************************

亚瑟第三次醒来，脖子上戴着皮质项圈，手脚被拷在椅子上…如果有值得庆幸的事，那就是终于没有麻袋能遮挡住视线，而且也有了一件毛茸茸的套裤，不至于把自己的身体全部暴露在冰冷的空气中。亚瑟左右晃动椅子，但像是被焊在地上不为所动，适应光线后，前方不远处有块幕布，亚瑟不敢断定接下来会发生什么，但他知道呆在这儿只会让处境越来越糟糕。

“各位先生们，晚上好！”一个洪亮的男声走上来，话音刚落音乐缓缓响起，聚光灯打在幕布上，刺得亚瑟眼睛生疼，他必须赶紧想办法离开这儿。

“相信你们一定对几个月前的黑水镇大劫案有所耳闻。”主持人高了几个音调“没错，是臭名昭著的范德林帮的杰作。” 台下一片嘘声，“不过，今晚有幸能见到这个帮派成员的真容！”主持人清了清嗓子“我们为了找到他可真是花费了不少心思呢？他可是范德林收养的小宠物————不过，他今晚将属于你们所有人。”说完，主持人手伸向正在拉开的幕布。

聚光灯打在亚瑟的身上，没有晒过太阳的地方白得刺眼，深金色的头发在白色光束下发散着淡淡的光圈，宛如犯重罪被流放人间的金发天使。而这时亚瑟正在努力够到套裤上金属搭扣，他抬起头，台下的观众们全都戴着黑面具，清一色黑礼服，齐刷刷地盯着亚瑟。这个场景实在太诡异了，亚瑟都不能确定下面坐的是不是活人。

“放开我！该死的混蛋！”亚瑟挣扎着叫喊，助手抓着项圈连接的铁链往后一拽，亚瑟的背部撞在椅子靠背上，“哦…我们亲爱的小宠物迫不及待想得到他的惩罚了？”主持人让助手从椅子后面拿出一块布料勒着亚瑟的嘴巴，又将嘴笼扣在亚瑟脸上，皮带被束得很紧，亚瑟头皮发麻，不停扭着手腕想从铁链里挣脱出来，助手从口袋里拿出一管装满不明液体的注射器扎进脖子里，主持人向前问道：“有谁想第一个试试看？”

台下有人举起手里的牌，“有请这位绅士上台。”助手将小马鞭交给男人，“我们得让他知道谁才是这里的主人。”主持人说道，亚瑟看着男人站在他面前，嘴里发出呜呜地声音，他咬紧布条抵抗接下来将会发生的疼痛。

“坏男孩。”男人瞄准亚瑟的胸部抽下去，留下一道浅浅的鞭痕，鞭子顶部皮条顶在嫩粉色乳头边缘打转，刺痛的痒感引起亚瑟一阵呜咽。“你听起来像是在享受，坏男孩。”又用鞭子抽打他的肩膀。“瞧瞧他，多么结实的肌肉。”药效很快起作用了，亚瑟垂着头，又被男人抓着头发抬起来，让台下观众看清他的脸。“嘿，坏男孩，听得见我说话吗？”男人靠近亚瑟的脸，听见呜咽几声又逐渐沉默，“你想让爹地操你吗？”亚瑟摇摇头，布条吸水性接近饱和，多余的唾液从嘴角溜出来，顺着下巴滴在肚子上，男人松开手，又朝着左胸乳晕抽下去，“坏狗狗，还有更多惩罚等着你呢。”

助手将亚瑟手脚的铁链解开，从椅子拉下来，药物作用下无法使出力气，但还保留意识，他想逃离这个鬼地方，却又被抓住头发扭向聚光灯下，这样他的脸可以一直对着观众，“记住这张脸，他就是范德林收养的小脏狗，今晚要让他赎罪！不管用什么方式惩罚他————各位绅士们！尽情放开自己，让正义在这座城市得到伸张！（前提是你们得付额外的钱）” 项圈的牵引绳交到主持人的手上，助手从幕布后搬出大型十字架，固定在舞台正中央。亚瑟的个子很高，就算被绑在十字架上也绰绰有余。

“做一个渴望鸡巴的荡妇吧，这样你今晚会过得好受一些，甜心。”主持人对着亚瑟耳语，有人安耐不住走上前去抚摸阴茎，更有甚者已经贴在乳晕上吸吮，舔弄着乳头，亚瑟胃一沉，下了艰难的决定，既然这是无法逃脱的事情，那就只能想象这是一场可怕的噩梦。

亚瑟闭上眼睛，他倒是希望这该死的药物能让他一觉睡到白天，而不是像现在像喝醉了似的，连力气都使不上来。当小腿被抬起来时候，他不停地颤抖，该死，世界上还有什么事情可以让亚瑟.摩根感到害怕的呢？当臀瓣被一根粗大的阴茎反复摩擦时，亚瑟意识到他已经无法控制住自己的情绪，他在流泪，上一次流泪是什么时候？他已经记不太清楚了。

随意润滑过的肉棒完全进入亚瑟的身体时，尽管他的嘴巴被缠着布条，却没有掩盖住他的尖叫声，“该死，该死，这婊子是个处！”男人像捡到宝藏一样开心，在他身后的人投来厌恶的目光，就像被抢走了原本属于他们的东西一样。亚瑟紧绷臀部肌肉，男人掐了一把臀肉“别吸得那么着急！”亚瑟深呼吸着，试图理解男人动作的意思不再做抵抗，男人在他身下加快速度，一股令亚瑟感到恶心的液体被射进他的肠道里，“让这婊子吸我的鸡巴怎么样？”男人欲犹未尽，向主持人提出他的想法，“我可不能保证他不会咬你。”主持人正在数钱，他将现金叠好收进钱箱里，“如果你考虑下次还来的话，我可以保证他会很享受你的鸡巴，先生。”

亚瑟身体还在一直颤抖着，他从未这么耻辱，他是个杀人犯、通缉犯，他是范德林的金牌杀手，美国政府最讨厌的人，就连以残忍手段著名的奥德里斯科尔帮都要畏惧他几分————现在却被绑着被一群轻易就能杀死的人羞辱。当两个男人的阴茎一起插进已经被其他人扩张过的肠道时，亚瑟差点昏厥过去，他倒是希望自己能昏厥，这样能避免很多痛苦。他的腿分别搭在两个男人肩膀上，“我觉得还能再塞点其他东西。”其中一个男人拿起小马鞭的顶端塞了进去，亚瑟呜呜叫喊着，摇晃着脑袋祈求着能快点结束，另一个男人啃咬着红肿的乳头，亚瑟倒吸一口冷气，男人的力度足以在他的皮肤上留下一排很久才会消失的痕迹两个男人的阴茎挤在一块，不断来回摩擦肠壁，小马鞭顶端突起的刺激很快让他们射得一塌糊涂，那两人把自己的东西拉出来时，小马鞭一同滑掉在地上。

有许多人要求主持人解开嘴套，但都以“会咬人的坏狗狗”婉拒，当最后一个人射在亚瑟的肚子上时，亚瑟已经被绑在十字架上失去意识，主持人算好最后的钱数，锁上钱箱，让助手将他放下来，主持人抓着亚瑟的头发抬起脸，他半垂着眼帘，瞳孔完全涣散，和尸体的差别就剩下还有些心跳，助手摘掉嘴套的皮带，发现他为了抵抗疼痛嘴角被磨出血痕，“嘿…甜心，你做的很好，你做到了，不是吗？”主持人拍拍亚瑟的脸，让助手抬起亚瑟带去清洗干净，而他正盘算着下一步棋。


End file.
